


Together, Apart

by AlmondKisses



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Gender My Unit | Byleth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War, Reader Is My Unit | Byleth, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondKisses/pseuds/AlmondKisses
Summary: Since the war's end and you and Dimitri took up the roles of king and archbishop, it's been hard to find time for each other.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 14





	Together, Apart

The spare moments you were able to spend with Dimitri were both a blessing and a curse.

Right now as you looked at him on top of his horse, bathed in the moon’s gentle light, you noticed his hair, his skin, and his body were the healthiest you’ve ever seen it. His face was relaxed, his lips gentle, and when he turned and noticed your gaze, his smile turned brighter than the stars themselves.

But as beautiful as this moment was, alongside the joy that blossomed in your chest there was sorrow: sorrow in the knowledge that this moment will be short-lived. You’ll ride your horses a bit longer, and he’ll be the one to stop and kiss you goodbye, to return to his responsibility as king, and yours as archbishop.

Of course, the war’s end was fortunate, you weren’t saying it wasn’t. But sometimes you missed having him close, to fight by each other at day and to lay protected in his arms at night. You missed his warm, calm breath on your neck, his chest’s rise and fall against your back as you drifted to sleep.

Now you were territories apart, your beds empty. All you had were frantically-planned horse rides.

“Love?”

You blinked and Dimitri’s face came into focus, now etched in worry as he stared at you.

“You were frowning. Is something wrong, my dear?”

His concern stabbed you. You paused, opened your mouth to say something, but _no, you can’t say that,_ and it closed again...opened again, closed...opened again --

“Goddess, you’re trembling!”

\-- closed again.

“You must be so cold. I can’t believe I’ve forgotten my manners. Here.” Dimitri shrugged off the large blue coat he always wore and reached over to drape it around you. It swallowed your body. The realization of how cold you actually were hit as it surrounded you in woolly warmth and the familiar scent of pine. 

“There,” he said. And he reached for your face, fingers feather-light, and he smiled.

You cried.

You cried and cried and cried. Dimitri jumped, eyes wide, cooed and wiped your tears, but Goddess, there were so many. Tears for the time lost between you, for the stress of being archbishop in a fragile, fragile world, and the arguments sparked because of this new world. Tears for a dying relationship you both were desperately trying to keep alive.

Dimitri hopped off his horse and carried you off yours, cradling you into broad shoulders, the pine scent becoming overwhelming.

When the tears stopped and hiccups faded, you lifted your head to look at Dimitri, whose concern was replaced with a soft gaze as he petted your hair.

“Do you still love me?” you asked.

Not a second passed before he whispered:

“I’ll never stop loving you.”

And you cried again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm a bit new to this, but I hoped you still enjoyed!!!


End file.
